Big Jack, Little Mac
by VINAI
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Jack is left with a fate he never saw coming. Especially Mac. *Set in 2k16 reboot AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Jack, Little Mac**

The house was practically flooded with TAC teams. Jack sat on the ground, on one knee. Trying to take cover from the heavy gunfire going on around him. He pulled out a new clip and popped it into his gun. Just as he was about to return fire, a loud crash sounded from down the hall where Mac had disappeared to. The lack of a pained cry only spiked Jack's worry that much more. Sure, his partner was a grown man and yes, he could take care of himself. But this was different. Mac wasn't just some guy he was paired up with to go kick ass. He was family.

Jack motioned for one of his guys to cover him while he hastily made a b-line for the said room. He couldn't help but let out a little surprised noise when a bullet whizzed right past his leg. Dammit. This kid was gonna give him a heart attack one of these days. He said it from day one when they met and, looking at what they've created together thus far, he fully believed in that bit of info.

Gun drawn, Jack approached the room cautiously. For some reason, this part of the mansion didn't seem as infested as the rest. Not a good sign, but it'd make it easier to rescue the kid if he did manage to get himself caught. _Ah, stupid geniuses_ , he thought with a fond grin, despite the situation. When he reached the room, the door was slightly ajar. There were no boot marks on the white door and the lock wasn't busted either from someone trying to kick it in. Jack frowned. He couldn't hear anything, but that didn't ease his red alert state.

He silently did a mental count down before slamming the door open. He did a quick scan of the room before his eyes fell on those of a small, blonde headed unconscious child. Jack immediately slid his gun back into his holster and got down to inspect the kid. Besides a long, oozing gash on his tiny left arm and a small bruise forming on his brow, he seemed to be in good shape. There was still no sign of Mac.

"Mac? Mac!" Jack called out. He didn't get a response, but the kid started to shift. The child moaned as he awoke. He blinked blankly up at Jack a few times. His eyes were the same baby blue as Mac's.

"J'ck?" The blonde kid slurred. Jack's eyes widened when the kid not only knew his name, but had Mac's voice as well, though it was a lot more childish sounding. The Delta paled when realization hit him. _Oh. Hell. No._

"M-Mac?" He asked, not caring that his voice came out as a short squeak. This shit didn't happen in real life. It happened in movies and stayed in movies. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't _hap-pen-ing..._

"Jack? What's wrong? Why are you..." Mac trailed off when his partner pointed at him. Mouth agape in...well he didn't know what. He's never seen his partner so dumbfounded in his life. Mac followed Jack's finger down to himself. He felt his heart skip several beats when he took in his much smaller size and skinny figure. He raised his hand up to his face, turning it back and forth. Watching how the small appendage reacted to his brain's commands. Somewhere along the way, he felt panic begin to boil up. His eyes stinging that came with the typical childish fear of the unknown. Mac helplessly turned his gaze to Jack, who seemed to regain some of his color back, but still looked shocked.

"What's wrong with me? What happened to me?" Mac asked tearfully. Jack felt a pang of protectiveness at the fear in those little tear filled baby blues. He instantly laid a hand down on the kid's head, gently brushing his thumb over the little forehead. Mac leaned into his warm, fatherly touch.

"Don'tcha worry, kiddo. We'll get ya outta here and fix this, ok? Just stay calm." He said soothingly, though he could feel his own panic rising. What _did_ happen to his partner? A sudden shout from outside brought the seriousness of the situation back tenfold. Jack radioed his second in command, giving him a brief description of what was going on. He needed to get the kid out of here and fast!

"Are you hurt anywhere else? And don't even think about hiding it from me." Jack warned with a pointed look at the toddler. Mac rolled his eyes shook his head, wincing at the pounding it produced.

"No. My head just hurts and my arm stings." The toddler said, bringing a hand over his arm. Jack gently grabbed a hold, stopping the action. The sound of a flash bang going off made Mac jump. His heart beating faster than what he would've liked. "Jack, I'm scared."

The Delta knew it was just the five year old mindset that was talking, but it didn't stop him from carefully scooping the kid up into his arms. Mac clung on to his vest, burying his face into Jack's neck. Eyes pinched closed as he tried to block out the chaos around him. Mac was dimly aware of Jack ordering one of his men to cover him while another escorted him out to a waiting car. The bite of the suddenly cold air made him gasp and shiver. It wasn't long before he felt the warm air of the cabin against his skin again. He opened his eyes in time to see another TAC member pass Jack a blanket before closing the door to get in his respective SUV.

"Hey, it's alright now, kiddo. You're safe. No more bad guys with guns." Jack murmured softly to him, wrapping Mac up in the silky blanket. The toddler didn't respond. He adjusted himself so he was a bit more comfortable and fell asleep to the sound of Jack's heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Just want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and faved this little fic! I'm so happy you guys love it and your kindness pushed me to do more! Keep it up y'all! You're amazing! Now sit back and enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Mac woke up with a soft moan. Blinking owlishly, he saw he was in an office. The same blanket given to him was wrapped around him in a bundle, along with a few other one's he didn't recognize. He brought a hand up to the side of his face, rubbing at the sore spot above his brow. He gave a quiet cry of pain at the sudden flare of nerves. A groan escaped him when he saw the small appendage. Dammit. Definitely not a bad dream. The toddler picked at the white dressing wrapped around his left arm. It was annoying and it poked into his skin if he moved it too much. Mac was tempted to just take it off, but the sound of a familiar voice from down the hall stopped him. The voices were muffled, but he could pick out bits and pieces of what they were saying.

Mac carefully unwrapped himself from the bundle of blankets and sat up. He hugged himself at the loss of heat from the silky blanket. Why were the offices always so cold? He debated on wrapping back up in the blanket, but thought against it. Mac needed to show the others that he was fine. Just because he somehow got changed into a toddler doesn't make him helpless. With a determined nod, he jumped off the small couch and made his way out. He looked both ways when he reached the doorway. Marveling at how different everything looked now that he was only about 40 inches tall. He shook his head. He needed to stay focused. He continued to make his way down the hall, taking in all the wonder that came with being a five year old and also because...he liked to take everything in. It wasn't long before he made it to the War Room door. He didn't open it at first, instead opting to just listen for a minute instead.

"What do you mean he's a toddler now? How the hell is that even possible?" Matty's voice challenged.

"I don't know. All I heard was a crash and then I found him on the ground. That's all I can tell you." Jack tried to defend.

"You never found any kind of a suspicious chemical laying around? What about the blood test? Have the results come back yet?" Riley said.

"No, and I haven't taken him in yet to get the test done. He's a little too traumatized right now for that. I'm not going to make it worse for him until he's calmed down enough to do so. When he's ready, then we'll go. I am not doing anything otherwise." Jack said firmly, letting the bite of his words sink into their boss. Mac smiled fondly. Jack was definitely in Papa Jack mode. Like, big time. He heard Matty sigh. More than likely finally caving to Jack's 'try me and you won't like it' glare.

"Fine. We'll wait. But I expect it to be done as soon as he's ready. We can't afford to wait too long, Dalton. I need both of you. Not just one." Matty's tone surprised Mac. She actually sounded like she cared. A rare tone indeed from their boss.

"When can we go see him? I bet he's so adorable!" Bozer said.

"You're talking about him like he's a puppy." Riley said.

"Well, you can't possibly say that a puppy is cuter than my boy."

"Mm, I guess you're right. Especially when he falls asleep in Jack's snuggie. Oh my gosh that's absolutely adorable!" Riley gushed. Mac could feel his cheeks heat up and knew Jack was probably doing the same.

"Look," Jack spoke up, sounding a little embarrassed himself. "we can go see him. But only if he's awake. Then after that I'm taking him to my place till we get this figured out." The older agent finished. Mac heard his footsteps get closer to the door and he scurried away as far as he could before the door opened. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't very far and he looked up to meet Jack's surprised brown gaze.

"Um, hi. Hehe..." Mac managed a little wave. Jack just cocked a brow at him before moving out of the door way to stand beside him like a loyal service dog. Jack wouldn't expect anything different from his young partner.

A group gasp had him snapping his attention back to the small group staring at him. Eyes practically bugging out of their heads as they gushed and cooed at how adorable he looked. The commotion was too much for his brain to handle in that moment. He quickly ducked behind Jack's leg, tightly wrapping his arm's around it. Jack barked a stern order to give them space. The voices stopped suddenly. He felt Jack's warm calloused hand come to rest on his head, vaguely aware of his southern drawl whispering words of reassurance to him. Mac felt himself relax and he slowly let go, but he remained behind Jack. Jack's hand moved to gently rub Mac's back.

"I think it's time to go now." Jack said to the others, who were staring at him apologetically. Mac managed a small smile in return as he and Jack walked back down the hall together. The toddler practically glued to his side the whole time. If Jack noticed it, he never did anything. As they neared Jack's car, Mac looked up at Jack, who was, in that moment, so much more than just his partner. Jack met his eyes and gave him a fatherly smile. Mac returned it, finally getting a taste of what it may have been like back when he was little and with his own father.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

When they got to Jack's house, the former Delta instantly started fussing over the toddler. Getting him comfy and bathed and fed...The man even took him shopping for some clothes, which had been a dulling challenge all on its own. Mac yawned. Snuggling up to his bundle of blankets the agent had wrapped him in. He shook his head stubbornly. So much for trying to prove he wasn't helpless. It seemed like he was caving into his five year old side more and more as the seconds ticked by. It was irritating and down right concerning all at the same time.

He heard dishes cling together as Jack rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher after a filling dinner of pizza and fried wings. Mac frowned thoughtfully, ignoring the classic TV show for the time being. The former Delta almost seemed to be taking advantage of the situation. Sure, he knew how much his partner enjoyed being the 'big brother' or 'father figure' out of the two of them, but...Jack was starting to go a little over the top. It was almost to the point of overwhelming. However, and he would never admit it to anyone who asked, only because he would blame it on his current predicament, Mac found he kind of liked all the babying, strange as it may be for him. He sighed. Mac felt torn between just giving in, and fighting to be his normal self. The turned-toddler already knew all his field work was definitely cut until they could figure out what the hell is wrong with him but that didn't mean he'd have to give his personality too. It'd be a little odd for a while, but they'd get used to it. It's not like his teammates would judge him anyway. Mac nodded. He could pull it off.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jack asked, seeming to pop out of nowhere. He plopped down beside him on the couch a moment later, scrolling through Netflix. Mac noticed his partner seemed to hug the arm rest more than he did Mac's space. Jack must've sensed something was up with him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, eh?" Jack shook his head and resumed scrolling. "I think you an' I both know it wasn't nothing, but I'll respect that if you don't wanna talk about it."

Mac scowled at him. This wasn't like Jack. His partner would usually dive at every angle in order to get him talking about whatever was bothering him. It was just the way he was.

"Why are you acting like that?"

Jack met his gaze. "Like what?"

"Why are you being so..." he gestured wildly with his hands before huffing in frustration in a very toddler-like way. "I don't know! Understanding, I guess. It's weird so stop it." Jack raised a brow at how upset his now much younger partner was starting to get. He set the remote down and gave Mac his undivided attention. Jack kept his voice kind and understanding.

"Well, Mac, I'm trying not to put too much pressure on you. You've been through a lot today and I don't want to add to it. I know how confused and frustrated you probably are right now and the last thing I want to have happen is you feeling stressed out. I'm sorry if you're getting annoyed. That was never my intention. I just want to give you time to...adjust for a bit."

"But I don't want to adjust!" Mac yelled. "I want to be me again, Jack! _Me!_ Not this good for nothing kid that can't do anything but sit around on the sidelines and play as baggage for the team! That's not who I want to be!" The toddler's voice broke at the end and he looked down. He

felt the couch dip more as Jack scooted closer to him. The older agent wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and gently pulled him closer. Mac resisted at first, but gave in when a tear slipped down. He ended up curled into Jack's warm side, his face now glistening with tear stains.

"Don't you ever think for a minute that you're useless just because of what's happened, Mac." Jack muttered firmly, yet gently to the weeping toddler. "You are not and never will be useless. You're an amazing guy and anyone would be honored to have you in their life. I know I am. And their's nothing I would change between us just because you're now a literal kid again. I love ya, kiddo and I'll always be here for you, ok?"

He felt Mac nod into his side, sniffling a little. Mac laid there against his side for a few moments longer before pulling away. He wiped his eyes. Jack smiled at him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Jack started to chuckle suddenly. Mac frowned at him.

"What?"

"I just thought how whenever I call you 'kiddo', it has a new, literal meaning now." Mac chuckled along with Jack, feeling the earlier stress start to bleed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I got a new puppy for my birthday and he's been keeping me on my toes anymore! Luckily, his house training is going well, so it's given me a chance to break away for a few and write a couple chapters lol XD. Anywayzies, thank you so very much to those of you who dropped a review, faved and/or alerted this fic during my absence! I more than appreciate the kind feedback! Keep it up!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

A loud crackle boomed throughout the night, a bright flash lit followed soon after. Lighting up the house like a Christmas tree. Mac jumped awake at the loud clap. Gasping for air. He quickly dove back under the covers, pulling them well over his head. Mac sat in the comforting darkness silently. Willing his body to stop shaking and to get a freaking grip. Another loud boom shook the very foundation of the house. It ended his efforts real quick.

He knew Jack was just down the hall from him. The toddler hesitantly pulled his covers back. Maybe, if he was quick, Mac could escape the scary monsters hiding in the shadows. Waiting quietly, hungrily to gobble him up. Mac carefully crawled to the side of the bed. As he was getting ready to jump down, a bright bolt of lightning flashed. Making the kid jump and let out a little surprised yelp. He tried desperately to bottle up the growing fear in the pit of his stomach. Mac could feel it steadily claw it's way out. Frightening images and fearful thoughts began to whirl in his mind.

"Jack! JACK!" Mac screamed in fear. He couldn't take it. He felt so vulnerable and weak. Like even if the tiniest of breezes blew, he would fall. His walls were all crumbling down at an alarming rate. Exposing everything he tries so hard to hide, to forget. Mac held his head in his hands, barely registering the wetness on his cheeks. He tightly closed his eyes, fighting for some kind of control over the crazy storm going on inside. It wasn't till a sob escaped him that he felt a familiar touch to his face. He opened his eyes to see the worried one's of Jack, who was kneeled down in front of him. Mac gave him a tearfully relieved smile before tightly wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. He was cocooned in his partner's warm, safe embrace a moment later.

"Hey now," Jack soothed a few moments later when Mac pulled back, wiping his eyes. Jack gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "it's just a bit of good ol' lightning and thunder. There's no need to be afraid. I won't let anything happen. I promise you're safe."

Mac smiled, sniffling. "I know. I don't know what happened. You and I both know these storms aren't anything new for me." The toddler held a far away look as he stared down at his feet. "I just got so scared all of the sudden. I felt so helpless and afraid. I didn't know what to do and I panicked." He met Jack's gaze again, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I know it's really early. I'm ok now though. So you can go back to bed."

"Hey," Jack gently shook his shoulder so Mac would fully meet his gaze. "I don't care what's going on, if you need me, don't ever be afraid to call me. I tell ya this all the time and I'll say it again: I'm always going to be here for you. No matter the cause or the time of day. Comprende?"

Mac nodded, giving him a small smile. "Comprende."

Jack returned it before getting up. He tucked Mac back in again, making sure to extra mother hen him just to get a rise out of the kid. It worked until a crackle of thunder snapped in the sky. Mac tensed, instinctively grabbing Jack's hand. The older agent gave the smaller hand a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Jack?" The toddler's voice was almost inaudible.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can you stay? Please. I understand if you don't want to." The apprehension that laced Mac's voice and was practically written all over his face. Jack canted his head to the side. Did he _not_ just say that he would do anything for the kid?

"Of course, kiddo." Jack went to go grab the near by chair, but a childish tug on his hand made him look up in confusion. "What's up?"

"I...I meant if you could...lay with me. Not sit in the, um, chair." The toddler said, squirming under Jack's calm gaze. Damn this five year old instinct! Jack smiled warmly and crawled in next to the toddler. Mac slowly scooted closer. A small, adorable squeak left him when Jack wrapped him in a fatherly embrace and brought him closer. The Delta smiled when Mac snuggled up to him, his small hand gently gripping his shirt front.

"Sleep tight, kiddo. I've got ya. I promise." Jack whispered, softly running his hand through the kid's hair as he slept. The raging storm outside nothing but a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hiya ppl! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, faved and followed! You guys are amazing and I love to read your comments! Keep it up and plz enjoy this next installment!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

Jack growled when a ray of morning sunlight hit him right in the face. Mac couldn't help but start chuckling, his small body trying to slither out of Jack's hold. The older agent jumped awake at the feeling, sitting up in one smooth motion.

"Whoa, Big Guy. Take it easy." The toddler said. Jack smiled at how adorable he sounded.

"Sorry," Jack responded around a yawn. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy right now."

"Papa Jack Mode." Mac suggested. Jack frowned.

"Is that what y'all call it?" Mac nodded cutely. Jack chuckled.

"Ok. Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Mac gave him an odd look.

"Jack," he started slowly. "You don't cook."

"Aight." Jack shrugged. "So then we'll just go out somewhere. No biggie." Mac shook his head.

"It's ok. I'm not that hungry anyway." Jack gave him a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what the reason was for his young partner's disinterest in food. Besides his normal reasons, that is. He laid a hand down on the thin shoulder, giving a little shake.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, ok? I don't care what Mattie says or does. You take as long as you need to get your thoughts together about what you wanna do. When you're ready, I'll be right here for you." Jack explained sincerely. Mac smiled at him and gave Jack a hug. The older agent returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac murmured.

"Anytime, brother." Jack playfully ruffled his hair when they parted. "Now how about some ice cream?" Mac looked at him incredulously.

"For _breakfast?_ You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. C'mon. Let's go!" Jack hopped off the bed. "Be ready in ten?" Mac hesitated for a split second before nodding. Jack smiled at him before disappearing around the corner.

(~_~)

After numerous helpings of ice cream in each flavor and a walk in the park, the partners went back to Bozer's place where him and Riley were waiting. It surprised and worried Jack all the same to see his tiny but mighty boss there as well. _Oh, hell..._

"Matty!" he greeted joyfully. "What a surprise! Hey, did you do your make up differently today? It looks really good. And your hair does too. What'd you do diff-"

"Cut the crap, Dalton." She snapped. "I came here to see what the hold up was." Jack frowned.

"What hold up?" He asked clearly, instinctively putting the silent toddler behind him, even though Mac hadn't moved from his spot before hand. Matty sighed, frustrated.

"I'm talking about the blood test! When are you going to get it done? Every second we wait, it could be doing more and more damage to him. We have to get it done now!" His boss yelled. Everyone else in the room backed away, picking up on the growing tension. Jack felt something snarl inside, his hackles raised.

"With all do respect, Matilda," the Delta said coldly. "I am fully aware of the possible dangers happening inside my partner. We both do. So don't even think for a second that I'm purposely delaying this. I know the seriousness of the situation. And we're going to take it one step at a time." Matty narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it, Jack. I'm only doing this to stop the disaster I can see happening if we don't get this fixed." The woman sighed, her tone changing dramatically. "Look, I care about you two. I care about all of you. You're more than just my top agents. You're..." she looked behind her to see Bozer and Riley standing there attentively. "We're like a...crazy, put-together family. I just don't want anything worse to happen." Jack nodded and looked down at Mac, who seemed more touched by Matty's explanation than he would ever admit to. The Delta smiled and ruffled his hair. Mac glared at him, though it failed miserably considering it looked more like an adorable pout.

"Well, Mac," Jack started. He kneeled down to be eye level with the toddler, gently taking hold of both his little hands. "Whatdya say? You ready to do it today?" Mac looked deeply into Jack's kind gaze, then glanced at the others. They all smiled at him and Riley gave him a thumbs up. His baby blue's were confident when he met Jack's eyes again, nodding.

"That's my boy." He praised quietly, gently clapping him on the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ppl! Happy New Years! I hope y'all had an awesome one! And thanks so much to everyone who faved, alerted and/or commented over the holidays! I really appreciate the feedback guys! So keep it up! Now how about some adorable, fluffiness to send you into your first new year cuteness overload?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

Phoenix Medical was quiet when they arrived. It didn't take long for a nurse to take them back and get the pair situated. Mac was quiet, looking like a scared puppy the whole time. His wide blue eyes constantly scanned the small room. Possibly looking for a way out, Jack concluded. But, even if Mac did try to escape, it'd be an easy catch this go around. Trying to catch a running toddler wouldn't be the most difficult thing Jack's ever done.

"You ok, kiddo?" Jack asked casually. He was leaning up against the wall next the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Mac propped his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands as he stared down at the floor. He'd barely spoken two words since they arrived.

Mac shrugged, but gave no verbal reply. Jack frowned and took one of the empty chairs in the room, swinging it around to straddle it. Mac never looked up at him, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Jack wanted to give some kind of reassurance or comfort, but he also had a feeling it wouldn't go anywhere. The Delta opted to give a little squeeze to the kid's knee right as the brunette nurse walked in wearing teal blue scrubs that matched his eyes. He had a warm smile on his face as he shook hands with Jack.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Morgan Page. I'll be performing the blood test today for Mac." The tall nurse then turned his attention to the silent toddler, who looked up for the first time since they arrived. "Hey, kiddo. How're you doing today?"

"Fine. Wanna go home." Mac said quietly, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. Nurse Morgan smiled sympathetically.

"I know, bud. Don't worry. We'll get'cha outta here in a jippy." The nurse said nodding at Jack while he got the equipment ready on the small back table. Mac visibly paled a shade lighter, suddenly eyeing the door with a lot more intensity than before. Jack gently grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it soothingly. Mac met his partner's kind eyes briefly before longingly staring at the door again. Nurse Morgan came back over with three small viles and gently tied the tourniquet around his thin arm securely.

"Ok, Mac. I want you to take a deep breath for me on a count of three ok?" The nurse asked. Mac's eyes misted, but managed a small nod. Nurse Morgan counted to three and Mac did as he was told. A small cry left him when he felt the sharp pinch of the needle. Jack got up from his chair and took a seat next to his partner. Gently pulling him closer all the while being careful to not jar the needle any. Mac buried his face into Jack's side, a few tears slipping down his cheek. Vaguely aware of the nurse's praises. It seemed to take forever before the nurse quickly, yet gently removed the needle and steadily pressed a small gauze pad over the tiny hole and taping it. The nurse told Mac that he did a good job and gave the older man the run down as far as how

long the wait period would be. Jack thanked him and Nurse Morgan left the two alone.

"It's ok, Mac. It's all over, kiddo. Everything's ok now, bud." Jack whispered softly to the toddler, pulling him even closer. Mac was already practically buried into his side, his small frame shivering from wired nerves.

"Can we go home now?" The toddler asked shakily, his baby blues begging the Delta. Jack nodded, gently running a hand through Mac's silky locks.

"Yeah, we can go, bud."

They left Medical a few moments later and started to head home. When they were about twenty minutes away from Jack's place, Jack glanced in the rear view after hearing quiet snoring. A warm smile crossed his face at the adorable sight. Mac was cuddled up in his blanket with his head resting on the door frame. He resisted the urge to pull over and take a photo.

Once the Delta pulled up and parked, he got out and carefully scooped the tired kid into his arms. He grinned when Mac's hand gripped his shirt front and he snuggled up to Jack's warm chest. The Delta softly tucked the toddler's head under his chin as he opened the door and get them settled on the couch. Jack pulled down the giant throw over he had on top of the couch and wrapped them both up. Mac murmured something in his sleep before falling silent again in Jack's arms. The older man held the small child closer, planting a fatherly kiss on the top of Mac's head.

"Don't'cha worry, Mac. We're gonna get through this, bud. I promise." The Delta said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Kinda got a little case of writer's block but it's all good now! Lol. Anyway, thank you so much for all the kind feedback as well as all the faves and alerts! Keep it up y'all! You're amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7:_**

Jack cursed and yanked his hand back. The hammer falling carelessly to the ground in front of him. Jack glanced at his finger tip; it was red and already looked a little swollen. The Delta sighed tiredly and picked it back up and resumed his repair to one of the pillars on the deck railing. When he was finished, he looked over his handy work with a satisfied nod. Now all he had to do was re-stain it and call it a day! The sound of the slider door opening had him looking back. A smile crossing his features at the sight of the small toddler with disarrayed hair and adorably sleepy atmosphere. The fact he was dragging along his favorite blue blankie behind him didn't help matters either.

"Hey, kiddo," Jack went over to him and sat him down in one of the deck chairs. "Ya have a nice little cat nap?" The blonde toddler knuckled his eyes and yawned with a nod. It's been a week since they got the blood test done and the waiting has done a number to all of them. Mainly Mac, whose let the anxiety get the best of him day and night anymore. It bothered Jack that he

couldn't really help Mac besides be there for him and give him the comfort the toddler needed.

"I'm still tired though." Mac answered with that adorable little pout. Not a second later did he yawn again, as if to emphasize his point. Jack gave him a small, sympathetic grin and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"You can go lay back down if you want. Riley and all them won't be over for another two hours." To help with the kid's anxiety some, Jack had called in the rest of the gang to have a little family night. Of course, Bozer was all for it and instantly began arranging the thing.

"Can't sleep." Mac answered, rubbing the side of his face, as if to possibly erase the lack of sleep. Even if he had been asleep most of the day. Jack frowned.

"Well, do ya wanna try watching a movie or something? Maybe see if it'll help you fall back asleep?"

A slightly pleading look entered the kid's eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure. You can help me stain it."

It didn't take too long for them to finish up staining, even with them playing around and getting themselves dirty. With lots of laughter and giggles, they finished the repair to the railing and went inside to get cleaned up. After their his shower and Mac's bubble bath, the Delta set the table and tidied up a beat while they waited for the team's arrival. Mac sat down on the floor in the living room and got to work on a box of paperclips. Jack smiled as he watched him. It looked like he was trying to build a pyramid.

Soon, the rest of the gang arrived. All giving Mac big, encouraging hugs. Bozer got to work on his famous pastrami, Matty offering her assistance. Jack and Riley stood behind the couch talking amongst each other while shooting amused glances at the little blonde headed toddler as he threaded a red ribbon delicately through every other paperclip in a spiral manner. Suddenly, Mac frowned at his creation, He was almost done, but he wasn't quite tall enough to reach the top of it to put the finishing touches.

"Hey, Jack? Can you help me with this please?" The older agent smiled and tied off the ribbon at the top. Mac gave it a once over before shooting him a thumbs up. At that same time, Bozer announced dinner was ready. Mac playfully jabbed his partner's leg and raced him to the table with Jack close behind. Everyone else laughed at their antics before enjoying their meal and each other's company.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait with this little fic! I'm moving and I also contracted an awful case of writer's block with this fic. Thanks a bunch for all the feedback with this fic! I appreciate it and I love to know what you think! Now sit back and enjoy this chappie!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 _~~~* 2 Weeks Later *~~~_

Jack woke up to the sounds of persistent coughing and soft whimpering. It didn't take long before the Delta was jumping out of bed and running down the hall to the guest room. He found the kid sitting up in bed, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. The misery Mac was emitting pierced Jack's heart.

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" The older agent asked gently. He placed the back of his hand to Mac's forehead. Definitely a fever.

Mac cleared his throat before answering. His voice hoarse. "I don't feel good."

The simple statement brought a mix of emotions for both of them. Mac getting sick meant that the reversal drug was working to turn the kid back to normal. However, it was also going to have it's fair dose of cons because - unless absolutely necessary - Mac couldn't take any kind of medicine. According to the doctor, it'd be too dangerous for Mac's system to mix medication with the reversal drug. Especially after all the abuse it's been through.

"Ok. How bad do you feel right now?" Jack silently pleaded to the Powers That Be the kid wouldn't suffer too bad through this. It killed him to know he couldn't hand him some meds to fix the issue. But he'd make sure to be there to comfort the kid through the worst of it.

"Not too bad." Of course he was lying. But he didn't want to worry Jack anymore than what he already was. "I just have a bad headache."

If Jack noticed the fib, he never said anything. He nodded. "Ok. Let me call the doc and see what he says."

Mac nodded and burrowed back under the warm covers. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady murmur of his partner's voice out in the living room as he talked to the doctor and answered his questions accordingly. It gave him something to focus on besides the awful pounding going on inside his head. Mac winced when he rolled on to his other side, the room making an awful swirl for a minute. A soft groan escaping when his stomach cramped with nausea. He let out a breath slowly. The toddler did his best to just relax.

His blue eyes snapped open a moment later. The intense cramping made him open his mouth in a silent scream. His head felt as though it would explode. Mac tried to scream for Jack, but all that came out was a short, strangled gasp. He writhed in pain, sweat beading his forehead. The toddler's heart began to beat dangerously fast. His chest ached. Mac's lungs struggled to bring in enough air. His vision began to grey at the edges. Adrenaline fueled his panic as he fought to somehow get Jack's attention. He failed every time. Tears slipped from his eyes due to pain and frustration. He was so terrified.

As the pain intensified, Mac finally submitted to the inviting black abyss. His small body going scarcely still in the mess of thrown covers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the feedback on the previous chappie! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Jack didn't know what to do.

One minute, he was talking to the doctor, letting him know that Mac's reacting to the reversal drug and what he should do to help the kid through it, when he suddenly had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jack frowned, only half listening to the doctor as the rest of his brain remained focused on why all the sudden he'd be feeling this way. The first thing that came to mind was possible danger outside, stalking them. He bit back a sigh of relief when he went to the window and did a clear sweep across the front of the house. But even that didn't settle the strange feeling.

So he hurried off to Mac's room.

Jack didn't even recall dropping the phone, nor hearing the smack as the screen hit the ground solidly.

There, sitting in the mess of covers, was Mac. Not the toddler version anymore. It was Mac. The Mac. The one he's always known and loved and has sworn a hundred times over to protect against all odds in any situation.

But there was just one problem.

He wasn't breathing.

The tears falling from his brown eyes were vaguely recalled. He only noticed them when the small salty drops began to drop on to his kid's too still face. Guilt ate him from the inside out. Jack remembered hazily yelling the kid's name, trying to somehow rouse him. His body went into auto pilot as he applied CPR multiple times.

Mac never moved.

Frustration and anger and sadness and loss began to pool in the older agent's stomach. His heart pounded with anxiety and fear. Jack couldn't lose his kid. Not now. Mac was too young. Way too young...

The rest was a blur.

Now, he sat in the familiar looking hospital room. Huh. He smiled humorlessly. That's when you know you spend too much time in this place. When it starts to become familiar. A part of you in a way. He scooted his chair closer to Mac's bed. Catching the movement of his other teammates outside the room out of the corner of his eye, wanting to give them his time.

The Delta sniffled as he took one of his kid's cold hands into his warm one's. He silently willed Mac to squeeze it, something to let him know he was there. He brought the appendage to his cheek when no pressure came. Jack's silent tears wetting their joined hands.

"Don't do this Mac. Please. Don't do this to me. I need you. I need you, Mac. You can't leave me like this. I know you're in there. I know you are. Please...come back to me."

He closed his eyes after he made his soft, tearful plea. Not able to stand the look of that pale face any longer. He cried harder. Not caring if his team or somebody else heard him. All he wanted was his kid. That's all that mattered in that agonizing moment.

Then, something happened.

Jack didn't quite catch it at first. Too distraught with his emotions to catch the soft movement. But the second time it happened, Jack looked up. Watching as the pale fingers twitched once in his hand. Mac's eyes started to flutter under his lids a moment later.

"Mac? Mac, can you hear me?" He gently squeezed Mac's hand, praying for a reaction. But instead of a simple squeeze back, he got something better.

Those baby blues Jack treasured so much slowly opened, confused at first, but calming when they finally found Jack's.

"J'ck? What...happened?"

Jack was too overjoyed to give an explanation to his best friend's question. He gave a loud cry of joy and shouted to the other's that he was awake before wrapping his skinny kid in a tight embrace. Mac was confused at first until he realized his voice didn't sound childish anymore. He looked at his hand, having a heavy sense of deja vu as he did so. He felt his own joy well up inside and started to cry tears of joy when he realized he wasn't a kid anymore. He hugged Jack back with everything he had, both of them laughing hysterically from being drunk on their new found happiness.

"Hey, Jack?" Mac asked once things had calmed down some and it was just them again in the room.

"Yeah?" He looked away from the window to meet his partner's gaze.

"You'd make a really great dad someday."

Jack smiled, feeling his heart swell with emotion at the admission. "I already am, brother."

* * *

 ** _Ok guys! That's all for this one! I know, I'm sad to see it go too, but it's time to wrap this one up. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback and for over 6k views! I'm so happy y'all enjoyed this fic just as much as I did. Have a blessed day y'all! Stay gold! Peace._**


End file.
